


Thoughts

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein's thoughts on what's going to happen if Raizel dies.This has got song lyrics mixed in it. (The End Is Where We Begin)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all  
> When I first heard this song I thought of Frankenstein.   
> Let me know what you think.

I sat I'm my lab trying to think of another way to help my Master. It hurt to see him so weak, feel how delicate his power was. I didn't want to be left alone again, only Master seemed to understand it. What it was to be so different from others.

 I'm not human and not any other race on this planet. Then _I'm an alien Cause I'm not of this world._ Just something that has no proof of its existence.

_I have a name_ but is that really proof as we give names to things we cant prove. I had another name once before all this. When I was but an ordinary human. B _ut_ then _I've been changed, and now I can't stay the same._ I couldn't stay innocent to the lives lost to the others.

I couldn't do anything to help before but even now I cant do anything to help the ones I hold dear. I feel so helpless _and_ like _I'm a loser._ That’s right I must be _, if that means I've been lost before._

But I'm not alone like then, it took me so long _but now I found it, I'm surrounded_ by the ones I was searching for. In this place so filled with other living beings, _Cause you can hear_ them no mater what time of day. The laughter and voices and _the way it sounded_ around me.

_Like angels singing with a million voices,_ they brought out a piece of me I didn't know. _The end_ of my human life _is where we begin._ Were I started to feel like I was an outsider. I'd never forgive my master if he left me but would I be able to keep going. _It's_ likely that I wouldn't be able to walk let alone be able to be _crawling back, when_ he dose leave me.

What would happen if I made him leave with me. If _we run away, run away_ from all that could hurt my Master. He would never do it. Master would never leave this life I have built for us. _Cause_ he would think it was his fault if anything happened to this place _._ Then it would be _the end_ again and he would want me to carry on. Would want me to keep this place where a new life started. This _is where we begin,_ In this life and I knew it would be were I would start again.

But I would have to keep going on and this would be the place. The place _where broken hearts mend and start to beat again._ Where both mine and who every is left will have to heal.

This place is it. This place will be _the end_ but it _is where we_ will _begin_ again. I got up not wanting to be sitting down any more. Would I last without m Would I last without my Master. _I'm a monster._ A person who can kill without hesitation. I didn't kill people who didn't deserve it if I could help it but that sometimes meant I was looked at wit cold eyes. Even _if_ I Knew _that_ they didn't know better. That it _means I'm misunderstood. But it didn't mean that there wasn't part of me that wasn't a monster. Cause_ there was _, its alive and I can't hide it. That very part of my soul.  
   
_I felt _the energy_ from the Dark spear. It _is rising_ inside me, as my thoughts darkened _and_ lost control. _I'm a traitor_ to humans and all others. _If I had a way to save my Master then I would do it in a heart beat even if that means I've turned on myself. On what I believe in. I can't deny it, it's like a riot_ with all these thoughts of what I would do to others to make sure I could stay with my Master. How would I get back to my self. I should tell them that I wasn't who they though I was. It wasn't like me _and I can't keep it quiet about it._

Master would be able to set me straight. His presents alone was l _ike angels singing with a million voices._ His aura was _the end but is where we begin._ Were we both met each other. _It's_ were I will always be _crawling back when_ I need something. When I need to know I'm not just a monster that _we run away_ from _,_ that others _run away_ from.

_Cause_ Master is _the end_ And _is where we begin._ Master is my whole life and _where broken hearts mend and start to beat again._ He is _the end_ of life and _is where we begin_ to live again. I got up not wanting to be in this house right now. I left not looking at anyone as I past. Once away from the house it took off. I could _hear me running. Hear me_ trying to escape from my self by _running, running_ away from the very thing that was keeping me together. _  
  
_ I could _Hear me,_ not the monster. The monster would never be heard _running,_ but I Could _hear me running, ra-running_ like a lost child trying to find home. _Hear me running,_ but no one could _hear me._ I would be alone in a few short years when Master left me. It be _the end_ but would it be a start, would th _is_ be _where we begin._ Were the monster would get lose. _It's_ never going to end its killing once he's gone. I would never be able to be _crawling back when_ Master still had me.  _  
  
__We_ would always be _run_ ning _away, runn_ ing _away_ from life and into the darkness. _Cause the end_ of life _is where we begin._ Were we would lose ourselves, myself.

There would never be a place _where broken hearts mend and start to beat again_ once all was no longer living.

I looked out over the city. If I was nobles these very thoughts would get me killed by my Master but since I wasn't he couldn't do anything. But he knew I wouldn't acted on them. No while he still lived.

Master would always be _the end_ Be he would _is_ also _where we begin,_ where I would begin. He would always be my safe place. His very presents I would always come back to.

_It's_ the place I would always _crawling back_ to even _when we run away, run away_ myself. Ran so I could lose the monster. _Cause_ he was _the end and is where we begin. Where broken hearts mend and start to beat again. The end is where we begin._

Master landed behind me, nothing more then a whisper. I didn't turn. Didn't want him to see the monster in my eyes. The monster I knew would be unleashed upon his death.


End file.
